dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chang Jo
Perfil thumb|250px|Changjo *'Nombre artístico:' Chang Jo (창조) *'Nombre real:' Choi Jong Hyun (최종현) *'Apodos:' Dancing Boy, Oso *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Bailarín y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chuncheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí *'Familia: Madre y Hermana mayor *'''Agencia: **T.O.P Media (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music (Japón) Dramas * Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) Ep. 16-17 * Oppa is Missing (Naver TV, 2017) * Sweden Laundry(MBC, 21-Noviembre-2014). * Entertain us (MNET 2014). * I Am Legend(SBS, 2010)cameo con Teen Top. Películas * 2015:Mak-Girls Programas de TV *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top) *'2011: MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'2011: ' Moon Night 90 (con Niel y Ricky). *'2012: '''Weekly Idol (2 veces con miembros de Teen top). *'2012: 'MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: 'MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: 'Inmortal Song 2 (junto Niel y C.A.P). *'2013: 'MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: 'MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: Wide M Open Studio *'2013 : '''Weekly Idol (2 veces con miembros de Teen top). *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, ChunJi y L.Joe ). *'2014:' MBC Idol Sport Champion Ship (con L.Joe , ChunJi y Ricky ). *'2014': MBC Idol Futsal Champion Ship ( con Ricky). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert.' ' *'2014: KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) *'''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmisión envivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (transmisión 08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP * 2014: Inmortal Song 2 (con Niel, 25 de octubre). * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol (con Ian de Sweden Laundry, ep 176) * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre). * 2015: '''MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19 de Febrero). * '''2015: '''MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). * '''2015: KBS2 Immortal Song ( con Niel, 13.07.15). * 2015: KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) * 2015: KBS Yettie TV ( con C.A.P, ChunJi, L.Joe y Ricky) * 2015: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships * 2015: '''KBS2 Immortal Song 2: The men of Immortal Songs mesmerize the ladies (con Niel 2015.08.15) * '''2015: KBS Hello Counselor ( Ep. 240 con C.A.P,ChunJi, Niel y Ricky. 31/08/15) * 2015: KBS2 Immortal Song 2 (con Chang Jo y Chung DaEun) * 2015: KBS2 Immortal Song Chuseok Special ( con Niel). * 2015: KBS The 52nd Daejong Film Awards Festival- Alfombra roja (20 de Noviembre) * 2016: KBS Gag Concert con Niel y Ricky (31/01/16) * 2016: KBS2 Immortal Song 2: Legendary harmony with Lee Seungchul and singers (con Niel) * 2016: Mnet - TvN “Hit the Stage”. * 2016: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships * 2016: JBC - Tribe of Hip Hop ( epi. 8) * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships Discografía 'Single' Composición Musica y Letra * Fire dragon- Niel y ChangJo * Never Ending - UP10TION * Party2nite - UP10TION * '5 Seasons' - NATURAL BORN TEEN TOP * 'Day' - RED POINT * Pray - Changjo * Tonight - Changjo * 'Merry Christmas' - Snow Kiss TEEN TOP * It's You - Changjo Letra * 그때 - Kwon brothers Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) *'2012:' Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' sketcher (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) *'2013:' VOGUE GIRL (junto a C.A.P & Niel ) *'2013: Revista NYLON edicion de Diciembre (junto con Teen Top y 100%). Curiosidades * 'Grupo de Kpop: 'Teen Top. **'''Posición: Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae *'Educación' **Chuncheon Middle School. **Seoul Performing Arts High School. *'Especialidad:' Defensa (Es cinturón negro en Taekwondo) y danza. *'Aficiones:' Crear coreografías, escuchar música, editar videos. *'Modelo a seguir:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Kim Woo Bin, Yeo Jin Goo y Park Hae Jin. *'Familia:' Madre, hermana mayor (3 años). *'Lema: '''Termina lo que comienzas. *'Mascota:' Un perrito, llamado Jjongie. *'Fanclub: Changster's . * "Changjo" significa creación, por lo que él se lo puso como nombre artístico. *De pequeño soñaba con ser guardaespaldas, ya que estaba bien entrenado en las artes marciales. *Empezó a bailar desde los 7 años mientras veía el grupo DBSK. También practicaba baile mientra miraba su reflejo a través de las ventanas * En V app, confesó que en el tiempo que era adolescente le respondía mal a su madre y a su hermana, también dijo que se arrepiente de ello. *Es el factor Danza del grupo. *La coreografía de Let's Dance fue creada por él. *Lloro al recibir una carta por una fan Japonesa, ya que la fan le leyó la carta en coreano. *Su primer beso fue con Niel accidentalmente en el programa Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers en el capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada, después de esto, él mismo dijo que no quería recordar dicho acontecimiento. *La primera impresión que tuvo ChangJo de Niel fue "Se parece a un Simpson". *Aun que no sea un rapero frecuente en Teen Top, el rapeo en la canción "First Kiss" "Lovefool" "Mr.Bang" y "Rock Star(tour in Taiwan)". *Cuando debutaron su apodo era Jjinbang (Bollo al vapor), debido a que tenía más mejillas, pero ahora los miembros piensan que se ha hecho mas carismático y varonil, por lo que ya no pueden llamarle así. *Rompió el récord de Andy de Shinhwa en Baekdu Mountain con 5 piedras, con solo 17 años tuvo éxito en la misión. *Es conocido por sus ataques de ira en programas de variedades (le grita a los demás sin respeto, lo que causa mucha gracia en programas de variedades) pero el mismo dijo que lo hace sólo en programas, aun que los miembros dicen lo contrario. *Es un poco difícil reconocerlo después del gran cambio que tuvo consecuencia de su dieta y ejercicio queriendo dejar atrás su imagen de gordito'' Incluso los miembros lo eligieron como el miembro que más a cambiado desde el debut. *En Weekly idol fue nombrado #4 en Diet Idol y también Influential Maknae. *Durante una entrevista ChangJo dijo que elegiría a ChunJi como el miembro que le presentaría a su hermana. *ChangJo fue aceptado en la Universidad de Arte Hoseo de Seúl para asistir el año próximo junto a su compañero de grupo Ricky. *Hizo un vídeo junto a Rokhyun de 100% bailando, llamado TOP MEDIA TEEN TOP&100% - THE FIRST PRESENT. *Su sabor de helado favorito es de melón. *ChangJo hace aegyo únicamente cuando se lo piden porque normalmente a él no le gusta hacerlo. *A pesar de ser el miembro más joven de Teen Top, él y Niel son los de más alta estatura. *ChangJo dice que los niños pequeños son como los Ángeles. De tan sólo verlos lo hacen feliz. *ChangJo fue nominado por Jong Hyun de SHINee a participar en el reto " Ice Bucket Challenge", ChangJo nominó a Chanyong, ChangBum de 100% y a las Angel's. * Los miembros de TEEN TOP dijeron en una entrevista que ignoran los mensajes de ChangJo en el chat porque envía palabras inútiles a gran velocidad en Kakao talk. * A ChangJo le gusta su frente. * Se cayó repentinamente al estar dormido y fue al hospital para comprobar su estado de salud. * Realizará su primer papel protagónico ('Yong Soo Chul) en un drama de la MBC "Sweden Laundry". El drama comenzará a transmitirse a finales de noviembre del 2014. * ChangJo junto a Kim Ian son los primeros actores en aparecer en Weekly Idol. * Cuando Changjo cumplio los 20 años los miembros le escribieron cartas y le grabaron un video * L.Joe cuando grabo el video para su cumpleaños le dijo: "No te ejercites mucho por que ahora estoy pensando que eres mi hyung (hermano) * Junto con ChunJi son la "Genesis line" esto es debido a que en Coreano ChunJi (천지) significa "cielo y tierra" mientras que ChangJo (창조) Significa "creacion" juntos 천지창조 es decir "Creacion del cielo y la tierra" o simplemente "Genesis" *Últimamente estuvo involucrado en rumores de cita con Park Ji Yeon integrante del disuelto grupo Glam, TOP Media negó los rumores: “Luego de confirmar con el propio Changjo, los rumores no son ciertos. No estamos seguros porqué estos rumores surgieron. Internet está lleno de rumores” * En una entrevista el mismo confirmo que en el episodio de Sweden Laundry donde aparece Niel en realidad lo golpeo y mordió * En Angelbox confeso que el sentimiento que más difícil se le hacia ocultar era la rabia ya que cuando lo hacia en su cuello aparecían manchas rojas * Cuando ganó la ultima competencia en TEEN TOP Rising 100% de lograr pasar el limbo el MC dijo que TEEN TOP debía sentirse orgulloso de ChangJo ya que durante las competencias fueron salvados por él. También pregunto a CAP cuales era sus pensamientos acerca de él ese día, a lo que respondió que este era un dongsaeng muy especial ya que le daba animo todo el tiempo que era como una mamá para él, provocando un poco de risa en los miembros de 100% debido a esto el MC dijo que le llamase mamá cosa que hizo volviendo a provocar risas, respondiendole que debía llamarlo papá. * Fue nombrado " Idol con cintura de goma " ya que en TEEN TOP Rising 100% logro pasar exitosamente el limbo con 64 cm. Ya que la competencia trata sobre superar los 65 cm de flexibilidad de la idol femenina Jia de Miss A. * En el episodio 10 de A Song for You 3, el MC Sung Jae de BTOB dijo que es cercano a ChangJo y Ricky, agregando también que salen a jugar bolos y a almorzar. * Escribió y compuso la canción Never Ending para el mini álbum de UP10TION quiénes son grupo hermano de Teen Top & 100% * ChangJo lanzará la primera bola para Nexen en el partido de pos-temporada de béisbol profesional VS Doosan el 14 de Octubre a las 6:30PM KST en el estadio de béisbol Mokdong. * El día 3 de Mayo del 2016 se reveló en YouTube el audio de una canción compuesta e interpretada por él mismo llamada "Pray" la que puede ser la primera de su primer disco en solitario producido por él. * El día 15 de Junio del 2016 se reveló en Soundcloud el audio de la segunda canción en solitario compuesta e interpretada por él mismo llamada "Tonight", una de las canciones que se encontrarán en su álbum como solista y productor. Luego se reveló 'It's You'. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Chang_Jo.jpg Chang_Jo2.jpg Chang Jo3.jpg Chang Jo4.jpg Chang_Jo5.jpg Chang Jo6.jpg Chang_Jo7.jpg Chang Jo8.jpg Videografía 창조(CHANGJO) '기다려(Never Anything)' M V| Never Anything (Feat. V-Hawk) Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019